


A Salty Adventure

by BrownTown



Category: BrownTown
Genre: Saltyness, Sleep Deprivation, Snapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownTown/pseuds/BrownTown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost get's a little salty when she is a little sleep deprived By Ghost</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Salty Adventure

Ghost folded her arms, as she glared daggers at Agent Caboose who stood before her. How dare he tell her to sleep! She was perfectly awake despite only having limited hours sleep the last few nights. A massive festival was coming up and Ghost was going all out to make it perfect.  
"Ghost, my mistress. Please, the whole town is worried about you, you must sleep." He looked down at the short she that stood infront of him. Ghost had her hair pulled over onto her shoulder and her hood over her head, covering her eyes, but even with that there you could still see the dark bags beneath them.  
"Caboose, I am fine, leave me be." She insisted starting to turn away.  
He reached out to grab her shoulder, pulling her gaze back on him. "Ghost, you must sleep."  
Ghost shot a glare his way. "I said I am fine, now leave me be!" Her voice was laced with vinegar. She pulled her shoulder from his grip starting to stalk off down the hall, her cloak swaying as she stepped.  
"Nothing good will come of this Ghost, what happens if you collapsed on the floor slowly dying from sleep deprivation, when Ray comes? What happens then?" He raised his voice, it was questioning and a little bit harsh.  
Ghost couldn't handle that though. She stopped, turning around to face him with what you could say a snarl of her face. "If you tell me to go to sleep one more time I will cut your fucking dick off and wait for you to die from blood loss." She hissed, her eyes wild.  
Caboose almost flinched at her words. "Ghost..." His voice was a mere whisper, as if some one had torn it from his throat.  
"Now if you bother me again I will have the whole of the Fake Fake AH Crew on you. Good day." Ghost stormed off down the hall back towards her office.  
Caboose stared after her. "What just happened?" He asked himself.


End file.
